Coffee Shop Soundtrack
by hurriCADE
Summary: Beca seems to be having cell phone troubles. Good thing the bubbly redheaded barista is cute. - Just another pointless and totally cliché coffee shop AU. Fluffy bechloe oneshot. PWP?


**A/N: Having no wifi is sooo annoying! Quickly posting this at my college, so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry; I'll probably go back and make changes later if I notice any. Had to post this today though, for Anna Kendrick's 29th birthday:{D Happy birthday to her! She's so wonderful. **

**Kinda just found this (and a few other crap oneshots) roughly finished on my laptop. Dunno if I'm gonna post the other ones yet or nah, cuz some of them are rather weird xP *shrugs* We shall see.**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, nope; pretty sure I'd know something like that. So probably not.**

* * *

"Have a nice day!" Chloe chirped as she handed another customer their coffee order, watching them grumble out a small 'thank you' before sauntering off. Wiping her hands on her apron, the redhead sighed, eyes flickering at the clock; the coffee shop was finally quiet, the after-work rush having just finished coming through, and Chloe was quite tired after a long day of serving meticulously detailed coffee orders to grumpy customers. Luckily, she had only about an hour left before her shift was over, and she knew that this last hour was usually pretty lifeless. Grabbing a wet cloth from the sink, Chloe began wiping down the counter, busying herself with tidying up after the rush.

She was just finishing with wiping down the coffee machines when she heard the light chime of the bell on the door, and she quickly finished up before tossing the wet cloth into the sink. Taking her post at the cash register, Chloe couldn't help her lips from curving upward as she saw a rather attractive brunette approaching the till, head down as she cursed irritatedly at her phone. The girl tapped a few more buttons on it in frustration before she growled, pocketing the device as she stopped in front of the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Chloe asked cheerfully. The brunette's eyes went up to the cashier, steel blue eyes piercing the redhead.

"Um, just a medium black coffee," she muttered. Chloe nodded cheerfully, moving to tap a few buttons on the register. However, she paused mid-typing as her eyes briefly flickered over to get a second look at the attractive customer, taking in the girl's alternative style of pierced ears and plaid. The brunette was staring down as she fiddled with her thumb ring, shuffling her feet shyly, and Chloe returned her eyes to the register as she bit her lip, trying to hold back her grin at the brunette's adorableness.

"So. What's wrong with your phone? If you don't mind me asking," Chloe asked curiously, trying to start a conversation. The brunette's stormy eyes flew back up to the barista.

"Huh?"

"You looked quite mad at it when you walked in," the redhead clarified. "Did it drop a call or something?"

"Oh, that." The brunette pulled the unresponsive device from her pocket, turning to show Chloe the blank screen. "It's uh, being stupid. I spilled coffee on it this morning and it's been wonky ever since," the girl explained, running her finger's through her hair agitatedly. "It's kind of frustrating me so, yeah."

Chloe raised a brow at this, her lip curving. "And your solution is to buy more coffee?"

The brunette couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat at this, lip quirking. "Well when you put it that way, I'll switch my order to a hot chocolate."

"Sure thing," Chloe giggled, tapping a few more things on the register. "Can I get your name?"

"Uh, Beca," the brunette gave, absentmindedly tapping at her phone again in a last fruitless attempt before giving up and pocketing it.

"Okay, one hot chocolate coming right up, Beca," Chloe chirped. She was just about to step back to prep the brunette's drink when her eyes caught a glimpse of something on Beca's arm, and she stopped in her tracks. "Hey! I have a bug tattoo too!" she exclaimed, pointing at the brunette's grasshopper tattoo.

The brunette jumped at the sudden outburst, eyes flying up to the over-enthusiastic barista as she raised a brow. "You do?"

"Definitely," Chloe nodded quickly, lifting her hand up to point out a small red dot on her hand. Upon closer inspection, Beca realized it was a ladybug. "I used to be pretty badass too. Listened to a lot of Evanescence and stuff."

Without realizing it, another grin made its way onto Beca's face at the girl's antics. "Yeah?" the brunette asked teasingly, laugher lining her voice. Chloe smiled, happy to have been able to pull the girl from the frustration her phone had brought her.

"Don't laugh at me, I was totes cool," Chloe responded, her tone light and joking as she moved toward the hot chocolate machine.

"Not laughing! I didn't say anything," Beca reassured her teasingly, putting her hands up in surrender.

"No, but I could see it in your eyes!" Chloe exclaimed back incredulously, tongue in her cheek to hide a smile. "We can't all be super cool badass like you, Miss Beca I-don't-know-your-last-name."

Beca couldn't help but burst out into a laugh at this. "Mitchell. And I'm definitely a super cool badass. If you can tell without even knowing me, then it must be true."

"Only from the heavy eyeliner and the headphones around your neck," Chloe teased, popping a lid onto Beca's drink, quickly grabbing a marker to scrawl on the side. "Beca Mitchell, huh? You sound familiar."

Beca shrugged at this. "Um, I DJ at a local club a few blocks down. And I host the Barden University's radio station on week nights."

"That's it!" Chloe snapped her fingers. "WBUJ, that's where I've heard you!" Chloe exclaimed in realization, smiling widely. "I knew your voice sounded kinda familiar. I go to Barden University too."

"Yeah? I don't know if I've seen you around."

"I'm mostly in the a cappella world. Barden Bellas?" Chloe offered, grinning. "Anyway, that's totes awesome, _miss radio DJ_. I love your mixes. You're definitely a badass now."

"_Now?_ You mean I wasn't before?" Beca asked with a playful pout. Chloe chuckled, shaking her head as she brought over the brunette's drink.

"Not when you pout like that," the redhead teased. "Here's your hot chocolate. Careful, it's hot."

"Good, it's supposed to be," Beca commented, taking the cup from the barista.

"Smarty pants," Chloe remarked, smiling. The bell chimed again, signalling the entrance of another customer, and as much as the redhead was enjoying talking to the small brunette, she knew she needed to get to work. "Well, it was really nice talking to you Beca. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Hey wait," Beca spoke, raising a brow. "How much is this?"

"It's on the house," Chloe winked. "Hopefully it brightens up your day a little bit. Besides, you're gonna need to save up your money to buy a new phone."

Beca offered a smile to the girl, chuckling. "Well thank you then. I'll uh, see you around hopefully. And hey, feel free to drop by the radio station to say hi sometime."

"I'll take you up on that," Chloe said with a smile. "I've always wanted to see in there. Anyways, I've got another customer to get to. It was really nice meeting you."

With one last smile and wave, Beca turned and left, exiting the small coffee shop. Her mood was much brighter than it had been when she first walked in, and she found the stress of her ruined phone seemed to have completely dissipated during her conversation with the bubbly barista.

As Beca began to make her way down the sidewalk, she noticed a black smudge on her thumb, and she glanced at the side of her cup curiously. An uncharacteristically wide and goofy smile stretched across the DJ's face as she saw a phone number and message, written in a black feminine scrawl.

_'Had a great time talking to you Beca! Here's my number. Call me when you get your phone fixed;)'_

* * *

**A/N: Haven't done a cliché coffee shop AU yet, so I figured I would. Pretty plotless and pointless fluffiness, but that's kinda how I roll in case you haven't noticed. Meh. May edit it further later on. Anyway, like? Don't like? Hate? Constructive Criticism? I'd like to hear about it:{3**

**Random question for you guys, would you be bold enough to flirt with a stranger? Perhaps pickup lines or compliments, perhaps a wink or friendly smile? I honestly wouldn't be brave enough to; I'm too shy xP If I did, it would probably be with a light compliment or playful pickup line (that I could play off as "nuh it was meant in a friendly way..." Just in case:{P) What about you? Would you be able to hit on someone? How would you do it? I'm curious!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:{D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~;3'~**


End file.
